Musings of a Captiol Stylist
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: -Career of 12 verse- Portia had been surrounded by the games her whole life: watched Victors rise from each game: but what was she thinking when she watched the career of 12 rise?
1. Boy with Fire eyes

**Well alright This is the beginning of Portia's P.O.V. This might seem quite strange if you haven't read my first story which of course is the Career of 12. I wrote this mainly because a lot of you seemed to like the relationship i had built between Peeta and his stylist and i wanted you all to be able to see what she was thinking about her beautiful tribute. It's a little different to what i've read so far on Portia so i hope you all like it.  
**

**Enjoy/  
**

**The Boy with the eyes of Blue Fire**

_**Portia's P.O.V**_

The first time I have to watch a tribute die it's when I'm working on the prep team for district four, I'm fourteen the same age as the male tribute from the district I'm working with and I can already see the Finnick Odair will be the victor this year simply because I can see the power in his sea green eyes I can see the way he wants this how he wants to go home, which was why when he killed the tribute I had spent the last three days trying to make perfect I feel only sorrow for the soon to be victor and what his life was about to become.

The second time I have to watch a tribute die I was a year older and the youngest person leading a prep team in all of history, I had been given district four once more and was able to talk to Finnick about what he wanted me to do to his tribute considering he asked me to take care of his male tribute this year. I took the boy under my wing only fifteen years old and full of confidence both his mentor and I believed that Reece had it in the bag that year until he was killed by the beautiful brunette from district two when there was only two days before the end: I had been devastated and the only thing I could have to comfort me was the fact that the girl who killed my tribute had been killed a few hours later by the guy who became the victor.

It wasn't until my third tribute death that I stopped keeping count: Finnick and I had once again been paired together only this time I was given a beautiful raven haired boy who was petrified of everything about the games, and I had known he wouldn't last long at all. When he had been slaughtered within the bloodbath in the last few moments I had left the re-make center and entered a bar hoping to drain my sorrows. I hated what the games were doing, I may be capitol born and have grown up with the games as an annual ritual but I had worked with tributes for the last four years and for those four years all the tributes I had worked with had ended up dead.

When I had sat down at the bar I had noticed another guy not too far away muttering over a sketch pad, I look over and had to chuckle at the beautiful yet flawed design he was mulling over. "Your hem is too wide" I say clearly making the boy look up at me in shock, I motion to the drawing and rest my chin on my curled fist giving him my kind smile "Your dress, the hem is to big"

The boy looked back down at the drawing and gasped when he figured I was right "Thank you I've been trying to figure out what was wrong with the dress for hours! Oh I'm Cinna by the way" he said giving me a bright smile.

Despite how much I knew this place would crush Cinna's smile and hope of dreams that everyone had when getting into any type of business in the capitol I couldn't help but smile and offer him my hands "I'm Portia" I say happily because while I knew how bad things got here I knew I needed a friend and maybe Cinna was that friend I could help get through this world.

After that meeting with Cinna things began to change I was given a new team to lead for what the game maker swore was going to be my final year with the fishing district as my talents were needed In that new team I met the man who would quickly become like a brother to me; it was that year my first tribute won: it was the year that I saw the great Finnick Odair fall in love slowly. It was the year I watched the games break a beautiful little girl: it was Annie's year.

Venturis and I were more like Co-team leaders despite the fact he was constantly telling me I was better suited to fashion and when Finnick came bounding over to me her made me and the stylist to do everything to help the young girl who was going to be my tribute as I had finally gained both Mag's and Finnick's permission to leave the boys. I had of course known something was different about this tribute as soon as Finnick escorted her to me, his eyes lingered on her a little too long and he was so caring I knew that my strong fisherman victor was falling for the beautiful ebony haired emerald eyed beauty in front of me. Annie was so kind but very scared and I couldn't see her lasting long in the games, when I had told Cinna that he had pressed a kiss to my forehead and told me to stick in there. By the end of the games that year I was done, I couldn't do it anymore, not when the first time I had to take care of Annie after the games she had thrown herself in my arms and sobbed for hours while Finnick stared at his hands at a loss of what to do, I couldn't work in the games anymore not when they had broken the sweet little girl from district four.

Once I had gotten out of the games after my five year stint as prep team manger I ended up working as a stylist on a T.V show which I enjoyed so much, the clothes and how I could change an entire look with just a bracelet, I became one of the best and soon I became a fashion stylist working on shows and ultimately with other victors like Cashmere who was used as a model countless times because of her flawless body. It wasn't long before I had run into Cinna again who embraced me happily and told me it was great to see me, and it was because despite how my thoughts had come true and my best friend had indeed lost his shiny look in his eyes and the lust for work he was still my Cinna and that was all I needed.

Together we took over the fashion world but stayed away from the games, because while Cinna had never worked on them before I had and made sure to tell him everything I had been through, how bad it felt to lose your tribute and how the mentor would come and thank you when you didn't want their gratitude at all. But then I turned twenty four and ran into Haymitch the man responsible for the district twelve tributes and a man that despite everything I actually liked mainly because I could still remember how kind he had been to me when I had first started as a prep team member.

"Hello there Portia" he drawled scrubbing away what I could only guess was his hang over "Your all grown up…how long it been?"

I grin and shake my head readjusting my grip on my sketch folder, "Five years I left after Annie" I say nodding making the old victor sigh and nod, I knew why he was here I always knew why around this time.

It was two weeks before the games which meant that Haymitch was going to select his stylists and prep teams and I could feel the pain in my eyes as I think of all them. When that had been my world I had always been given to District four simply because Mags had wanted me when she first saw me saying she saw a spark of something in me and then Finnick wanted me because of our similar age and then because he trusted what I could do. I know that Haymitch had wanted me to work with him at one point but now it was a bit late.

"Who you chose this year?" I asked curiously.

Haymitch laughed and gave me a happy smile: something that I wasn't surprising foreign to as the lone victor from twelve had always been fond with me "I got your old friend Venturis as my male prep team leader: he wanted to work with me this year: said that he wanted to make a statement" he said and I laugh nodding because that was defiantly that my dramatic friend would say. "But no style team…no one wants to work with me" he said making me fill with guilt.

Then somehow I offer my services and then Cinna's which of course blow Haymitch away-mostly because anyone who had gotten out of the games doesn't ever come back-but he wasn't one to look a good gift in the mouth and accepted before I could retract my offer. When I told Cinna what I had done I had expected him to be mad but instead he had sighed and kissed my forehead before telling me that it was time for us to play our parts and that it was bound to happen again making me chuckle sadly: he was right no one just walked away from the games not even me. That was how I ended up in the remake center with Cinna the day of the reapings waiting for us to see the tributes that we will be choosing from. I kinda already want the girl mostly because I wanted to try and fix the guilt that I could still feel about Annie but I knew Cinna loved to dress girls so I would wait until I saw the tributes to make my decision.

When I had strut into the re-make center earlier that week I had run into one Finnick Odair who had pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever experienced making a laugh bubble from my lips. "Hey Finn" I say happily once he had put me down.

"Portia what you doing back here?" he gasped "You said you'd never come back not after…Annie" I smile at how sad Finnick sounded when he spoke about the woman he loved completely and yet could never fully understand because of what had become of her.

Shrugging slowly I glance around the place that would act as my home until my tribute had entered the capitol in which I would move into the apartment with them. The re-make center used to be my home when I was a teenager and worked for the games and it was eerie to be back but familiar any way, the same people worked there and must remember me because they greet me with such enthusiasm that it was scary. "I'm not a prep team manager this time" I say slowly before glancing back at the handsome man I had known before he was a victor and just a confident fisherman. It was funny what five years could do to a person but the Finnick I had last saw was lost and scared the man before me had that same charming air he had held even as a fourteen year old but now he held a grim air to him as if he was preparing the fact his tributes were going to die: Finnick had grown up, but then again hadn't we all.

Finnick nodded and then gave me that smile that seemed to melt the hearts "I know Cashmere has been raving to me about how good you are with the models" he said in a teasing tone making me laugh "I always knew you were meant for more than prepping" he says before giving me another hug "Just be careful Portia you might not be able to leave this time: you're not a kid anymore"

"Was I ever?" I whisper softly and hear my friend sigh and that was all the answer I needed: we both knew I hadn't been a kid since I lashed myself to these games.

A few days later Cinna and I are seated in a viewing room when the screen flashed on and I watch as Effie-who I actually knew from my final year as a prep team manager and thought was really interesting-read out the name of the female tribute: Katniss Everdeen, she was pretty I would her that but I also knew a lot of pretty girls Annie had been pretty as well and look where that got her: she's mad and can't be of any use to anyone. Then the boy was called and my heart almost fell into my stomach when I notice that the tribute is just twelve years old, how the hell was he going to go anywhere in the games: it's a death sentence but just as I'm about to say so to Cinna I'm shocked by another voice calling out.

"**I Volunteer!" **a strong voice called and my eyes widen when I see a handsome young boy step out of the sixteen year old section **"I volunteer as Tribute!" **

Everything I knew about the games and any expectations I had for that year-which hadn't been very promising if I was honest with myself-were shattered the moment I heard the boy's voice ring out: a volunteer…from district twelve that wasn't done. I look over the boy offering his life and my breath was taken away from me at the strength I could feel radiating off this boy even from the screen, he wasn't like the others he was different, when I look in his eyes I knew I had to work with this boy the determination and courage I could see sparking in his eyes ignited a fire in my stomach that I hadn't felt since I had taken on Annie and that was how I knew that I wanted to be his stylist.

When I found out that the boy's name was Peeta I had to smile at the name it was so open and kind more than that it seemed to suit him more than anything I had ever heard. Throughout the rest of the reaping I watched my tribute-because there was no way in hell I was going to let Cinna take him-and tried to find some falter in his strength, tried to find the part where he broke down like all the other tributes from District twelve did, like his partner had and was completely shell shocked when instead of getting scared he lifted his chin defiantly and the flames in his eyes just grew stronger: I knew this boy was special.

"I want Peeta" I say as soon as the screen clicked off making Cinna turn and stare at me in complete shock "I don't care what you say but I want to work with Peeta"

The truth was Cinna had no clue what to do with someone like Peeta, he hadn't worked for the games before and he needed someone like Katniss to keep him grounded, but even more than that I felt like I connected with Peeta through his brief time on screen and as much as I loved my best friend I would be damned if he took my tribute. "I know these games Cinna…I know how to work him" I say hating myself for sounding so ridged and cold.

"Exactly you'd be able to make Katniss a princess give her a chance" he gasped out and I can tell that my partner wanted to work with the blue eyed volunteer just as much as I did "She'll be eaten alive with her little performance"

I shake my head and arch and eyebrow at him "Cinna I've worked with the male tributes before…I can't work with the girls" I say looking away, Katniss reminded me of Annie only thing was that Haymitch wasn't Finnick and didn't care for her the way the district four Casanova had loved the crazy district four tribute.

That seemed to make Cinna sit back and sigh, he knew how bad I felt after Annie and how my time in the games had given me an insight he couldn't gain by merely watching them. "Okay I'll work with Katniss…who knows maybe I can make that scared girl into something with a bit of fire"

Smiling happily I hug him thankfully the words fire and Peeta's eyes continually flashing through my head when suddenly a wicked idea popped into my head, the tribute parade I knew how we were going to make a splash in the games. "Hey Cinna you remember those flaming suits we made a year ago" I ask casually

"Of course they were scraped weren't they?" he asked curiously making me grin: good old Cinna always up for anything "Why?"

"Well my friend" I say as I link my arm with his to lead him through the re-make center where our tribute's coal miner costumes were waiting "Who says our tributes have to be boring old miners, I mean District twelve mines coal right" I ask and Cinna chuckles before nodding to humor me "Well my dear what is it you do with coal again?"

I can see the light enter my partner's eyes and nod when he looks at me excitably "how about we give the capitol something they've never seen before?"

Cinna laughed and then tore down the beautiful mining dress Cinna and I had designed for the female tribute and then the strange suit like uniform I had creatively created earlier and then called in an Avox asking them to get Cinna's trunk from his room where we stored all our so called 'failed' clothes. "Let's give them something to talk about" he said happily and I nod my smile excited for the first time since I stepped foot back in the game territory.

The first time I worked on the games I was only fourteen, that was ten years ago, since then I worked in four other games and only had one victor who ended up going insane afterwards. I've watched one hundred and thirteen children die during my time as a prep team worker and now I'm heading into my sixth games but as a stylist for the district that hadn't had a victor since the fiftieth games. I lost myself in the games before but I was younger and more innocent back then but now I was more experienced and had a tribute relying on me to make sure he made an impression bigger than how soft his hair looked or how his skin glowed: I was his image and when I thought back to Peeta and the fiery blue eyes glimmering out from the screen I knew I would do whatever I could to help him and make sure that fire burned for as long as it could: I wouldn't let the boy with the eyes of blue fire die without making a statement.

* * *

**I had to put Finnick in here: i Just love him!  
**

**Thoughts are welcome.  
**

**Next: the parade  
**


	2. Beginning of a Change

**Hello readers, i must say I'm glad to see you liking Portia's P.O.V, i was a little worried about how i portrayed her it was just that in the main story she seemed to used to the games-and more from just a 'grown up in the capitol' way so i decided to make her a little different. Alrighty i needed to make her have some kind of relationship otherwise i'm not me so i hope you enjoy my little twist. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers and to all who favourtied this fic and alerted it: it means a lot.  
**

**He Will Make a Change**

_**Portia's P.O.V**_

Today I meet Peeta, I've seen him on screen, had pictures of him, I knew his height, weight and what he looked like because it was now my job to make him appealing but I knew he would need no help with that, but I would help him win because I knew by just looking in his eyes that he could. Venturis and I had spent the morning together talking about how fun it was to be working together once more, I was happy for my friend he had worked his way up and become one of the best in the Games, many groups loved having him, Amaria and Overia work on their tributes because they were known to be miracle workers.

When I had told my green haired friend who I had chosen as my tribute I swear he had almost gotten on his hands and knees and thanked me like a god, he was awaiting their arrival at the re-make center while I sat on a chair in front of a camera waving and smiling as Ceaser interviewed Seneca and the stylists. I like both men despite everything I did: Ceaser and I had known each other for years thanks to my previous work in the games and I found him to be quite kind and caring: he was the one who taught me who to care for my tributes but not get too attached to them. I hadn't understood at first but then he told me that he was used to the pain mainly because every year he had to interview twenty four kind children only for that number to become one.

Seneca was a good friend we had met during my last games when he had been an apprentice Game Maker, I had warned him not to get too far into the games and I had confided a lot of my fears about Annie in him. The two of us had a 'thing' or at least it could have been one so I like to think that maybe the ease that Annie got in the arena was due to the Game Maker. We had lost touch for a while but I had kept tabs on him as he rose through the ranks until two years ago he became head Game maker, I had been so proud of him and yet at the same time so scared, he had no idea of what he had just gotten himself into: there was no way out for him anymore.

"So tell me Seneca what do you think of this" Ceaser asked as a clip of Peeta's reaping played out loud and his clear voice declaring he volunteered echoed out through the stadium making the crowd cheer excitedly. "I mean that is big don't you think: a volunteer from District twelve: the first if I'm not mistaken?"

The Game Maker was nodding and his face was clouded with eagerness the same eager expression that had drawn me to him in the first place when we were younger "Yes and it was so interesting to watch wasn't it: this Peeta was so strong and brave he was almost like a district one or two tribute it was inspiring to watch" he said and I have to hide my smile at how excited he sounded.

Ceaser laughed and nodded happily, it was obvious Peeta was the talk of the Capitol "So do you think Peeta is one to watch this year?" he asked leaning forward in his chair a little much like everyone in the audience was.

Seneca chuckled and tried to act abashed, we all knew that what he said would make a very big impression on what happened with the tributes "I think that we're going to have to wait to see what his stylist does to make him stand out from the others" I take a deep breath and plaster a smile on my face: that was my queue

"Well let's meet the beautiful woman who will be transforming the strong tribute from twelve into a masterpiece" Ceaser said "Welcome Portia!" I stand up just as the spotlight hit me and I smile happily waving to the audience and laughing at just the right moments.

Glancing over at Seneca I see the shock and joy at seeing me again I feel the same and give him the kindest smile I can manage while we're on television and give him a warm hug once I reach my hug. "Hello Seneca, it's been too long" I say as I settle into the chair next to him.

"That it has: what five years since we last saw one another?" he asked still in shock at my sudden appearance.

I nod and flick some of my wavy hair back: Venturis had straightened out my normal curls and made it tumble down around my shoulders where it flicked out at different angels giving me a fiery look. "That would be right: my final year before this one" I say and turn my attention to Ceaser who is giving me a warm smile "Hello Ceaser, I'm sorry about that but Seneca and I have so much to catch upon"

The famous interviewer reached over and pat my hand shaking his head happily "Nonsense my dear no need for that, good friends need a moment when reunited" he said looking over to the audience who were making noises of agreement "And might I say it's great to see you working for the games once again, I mean your work on the fashion lines have been amazing but we have sorely missed you around here" he said grinning at me making me laugh "and look how far you've come once a little Prep Team leader now the stylist for one of the most anticipated tributes"

"Why thank you Ceaser it means a lot" I say flicking a bit of hair behind my shoulder and giving him a bright smile "I must say it was daunting coming back here and seeing all of this again but it's also different and so amazing I can't wait to get to work"

Ceaser laughed and gave my knee a comfortable squeeze "Well my dear what are your impressions on young Peeta?" he asked curiously and not for the first time in my life I can only wonder how he could act so interested with everything all the time. "I mean surely you have some opinion on him by now"

Nodding I clasp my hand in my lap as I settle back into the chair acting confident and at ease "Oh you could say that my style partner and I have something big in store for our young tributes" I say laughing happily "It is my first year as a stylist I want people to see me and my work"

"Well if I know you as half as well now as I used to I can only expect big things from you" Ceaser said warmly before turning back to Seneca who was smiling at me kindly "What do you think Seneca, should we be worried about what havoc our lovely Portia is going to inflict on us?" he asked and I wave at the audience who began to laugh at my childish antics.

"I believe that Mrs Luca is going to show us something we've never seen before" he said making me blush a little at the charming voice he used.

It was kinda stupid that I could let Seneca charm me out of everyone considering that I hung around Finnick Odair for so long but there was something about the Game maker that made me just feel that rush of warmth. But I knew the Capitol so I knew that if I wanted these games to be about Peeta then I had to push my own feelings away and leave whatever attraction I had with Seneca alone. "Oh why thank you Mr Crane" I say laying a hand on his upper arm and looking out at the crowd a bright smile on my face "Isn't he just the sweetest?" I ask making them go crazy.

Luckily for me whatever acting I was being forced to continue was coming to a close, because one by one Caesar's questions became more and more about the games and less about Peeta, I had thought I was going to be able to go to my seat but my two old friends kept me up on stage until the end of the interview when Ceaser smiled at me "Now we're all aware of what is taking place at the remake center but how about we see our tributes arriving in the capitol"

I nod eagerly because it was expected of me and clasp my hands together happily as the screen once again flares to life, I watch as Glimmer and Marvel the beautiful tributes from district one floated out of the train arm in arm waving and blowing kisses to the crowd of people who were screaming their names. If I was still in the prep business I could already see the envy of the other districts prep teams except Venturis- he always loved working with the males who needed to be as he put it 'transformed'- when they laid eyes on the beautiful duo.

Next I saw the two tributes Cato and Clove strut out of their own district two bound train smirking at their crowd and waving when they thought appropriate, I could see how well they were going to do in the games more so now than I could when their reaping was played: they were everything the capitol loved about the games and it showed. The next few tributes were all a blur up until they reached district twelve, I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face when I saw Peeta laughing and interacting with his crowd, waving and smiling like no tomorrow he even stopped to pose with a few pictures with a rare few fans: he was a natural with people.

"Isn't Peeta just so sweet" Ceaser said when the screen faded off "Stopping for pictures waving at them laughing humbly when they cheered his name: he's a charmer that one" he said and the crowd laughed happily at this.

I nod and hold a hand to my chest as if he had just complimented me by saying that "Why thank you, I can only work with what I'm given and when Peeta stepped forward I was given a true gift: isn't he just perfect" I knew Seneca was highly amused by my act his smirk said it all, but I couldn't just pretend that I didn't care: they would see that as a hatred towards the games.

So instead I subtly kick him in the shin with my spiked heel before standing up to press kisses on both of my old friends cheeks "Take care Portia" the blue haired interviewer warned softly in my ear before we parted both of us wearing huge grins "May I present a stylist to watch out for: Mrs Portia Luca!" he said and I curtseyed and waved at the huge cheers I received before walking off stage and into the awaiting arms of two peacekeepers who were there to escort me back to the remake center.

"Venturis has almost finished with your tribute Mrs Luca" the young man in white said as we were ushered into a capitol issued limo that all tribute teams were given for the duration of the games.

I nod in understanding and when the limo stopped I strut out of the vehicle and into the remake center and into the room where I saw Peeta sitting on one of the metal tables that were used to inspect the tribute once the teams believed their work was done and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when our eyes met, my warm honey brown with his bright blue. "You must be Peeta" I say warmly wanting to make him feel as comfortable as I could.

After the two of us exchanged pleasantries and awkward history I couldn't help but smile eagerly when I told him that I was going to set him on fire. He of course hadn't reacted that excitedly but he hadn't our rightly refused it either: I could only guess that he trusted me. "Don't worry you'll be fine your suit will protect you" I say warmly as I lead him over to the dressing rooms that would be my treasure room until Peeta entered the game arena.

Peeta gave me a weak smile and nodded making me stop and turn him towards me searching his eyes for something to tell me why he was so uncomfortable around me. I had been nothing but open and kind to him, almost trying to be a big sister or mother to the kid, I knew I wasn't over the top in my capitol style so it couldn't be that. "Peeta…what's wrong, am I making you uncomfortable?" I ask softly.

Suddenly it was as if Peeta had noticed how he was acting and he gasped in shock shaking his head and taking my hands in his own, his bright blue eyes sparking with that fire that drew me to him in the first place glowing like a beacon "No it's not that…more like I'm not used to this kind of care" he said smiling sadly.

The first rule I had given myself when I became a prep team worked for my second year was that I refused to get attached to my tributes, I never pried into their home life, never tried to befriend them. But there was something so charming and alluring about Peeta that made me want to break all of those rules, so that was why I moved the two of us over to the couches provided and made him look me in the eyes again. "Peeta…I've been nice to you, why is that so strange?" I ask giving his cheek a motherly pat which he leaned into far too much for someone his age.

"I don't exactly have a lot of maternal love in my home" he sighed as I cupped his cheek my own eyes widening in shock "It's nice" he whispered and I could feel my eyes getting wet as his blue orbs slid closed.

My fondest memory of my childhood before my earlier career start was that of sitting with my head in my mother's lap as she braided my hair or hugging me when the days got tough. My father was always there with that strong protecting aura that I had needed after my first games but it was not the same as a mothers love and yet here was this beautiful boy who seemed so kind and charming telling me that he had never felt the love of a mother, never been doted on and treated like a prince, all I could think was that maybe Peeta's mother belonged in the arena more than her son did. "You poor little one" I whisper and lean forward to press a fond kiss to his forehead.

Peeta looked up into my eyes and smiled kindly at me "Thank you…so much" he whispered and I knew right then that he and I could never pretend this didn't happen, we had a bond now, we were going to support one another till the end.

"Come on…we have a parade to get you to" I say jumping up from the couch and heading over to the wardrobe while sneakily wiping the tears away from my eyes not wanting to smudge my make-up-I may not be full Capitol influenced but I still liked to take pride in the way I looked and I couldn't have my eye liner running because of my crying.

Once I had Peeta dressed I lead him to the cars where he and I would be escorted to the main building the whole time talking about everything and anything I could think of ranging from my previous work in the games to Finnick even who Peeta had declared sounded awesome and wanted to meet sometime. Once we reached the main building I quickly rushed him towards our chariot trying to draw his attention away from the other tributes and how beautiful and unique they looked, my heart went out to the tributes to the unlucky districts like four and ten which were fishing and livestock and were forced to where such strange costumes every year.

As we await Cinna and Katniss to arrive I busy myself with the beautiful black mare that would symbolize Katniss while on the chariot and give my dear tribute some quick advice on how to handle himself while on the chariot. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of my mothering of him, I just couldn't help it: now that I knew what kind of life he had back in the little bakery in district twelve I couldn't help but take him under my wing and treat him as my own as stupid as it sounded. Peeta just laughed everything I say off-although I can tell he is taking it all to heart-and told me that he would be fine and that he was good at that kind of thing, which I could easily see.

Katniss obviously could as well because she and Cinna appeared suddenly making me do a double take at the beauty standing before me, I had always known that Cinna's prep team were good but they had managed to turn the terrified girl standing in a too large dress from the reaping into a beautiful vision of black leather and soon to be flames. "Good job Cinna" I whisper to him as the two tributes began to speak to one another in low voices.

"You as well, Peeta's gonna make those girls swoon" he said and we exchanged grins.

Despite our mutual dislike for the games we both loved a challenge and for stylists and Prep teams the games was just one big competition to see who had the best fashion designs who could make their tributes stand out the most: who was best at they did and just like the two of us worked in the normal fashion world we didn't expect to come in second. Once the two tributes were on the chariot Cinna and I take our place behind them as they spoke about how Charming Peeta was and how that was going to help him in the parade.

"It's okay" I hear him say before he turned and looked at me searchingly making me smile at him kindly "I mean she can do awed and dazed right?" he asked curiously making me grin and then nod in approval at his quick thinking "See you don't need to be me, you just need to be Katniss"

Slowly but surely the tributes were lead off and before I knew it Cinna was handing me the blow torch and I looked into Peeta's bright blue eyes once more before I set his costume alight "Remember to wave" I said cheerily before jumping off the cart and watching it disappear into the crowd.

Cinna and I turn our attention to the screens that the Capitol had given us for this moment as we awaiting our tributes return, and when I catch sight of Peeta smiling and waving to the tributes while he shone like a shooting star what with the fire flaring out behind him I feel my eyes grow wet at the beautiful vision he made. Peeta laughed and winked at the audience flooding me with such pride and as I see him standing on his chariot tall, proud and strong once it came to a stop I suddenly knew that he was different.

Peeta Mellark was not like every other tribute that the games had seen and we all knew it, from the way he acted, to his charms Peeta was unlike anyone I had met. He would change things, he would make everyone look and see who he was for more than just the boy from twelve: he was going to make an impact and deep down I couldn't be more proud that I was going to have the chance to help him, because I would not step back and let my blue fire eyed boy fade away into history: it's just like Ceaser said Peeta is one to watch and now everyone knew it.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. **

**Next Chapter: Down in the Catacombs-Beginning of the Games**


	3. Courage Of A Flame

**Hello Readers! I've been busy awaiting the news for my next fic prompt and i must say on both my private writing site I've posted on with my close friends and this poll i'm running now it is extremely close at the moment with one of the prompts just in front by about one vote. Any Way here is Portia's P.O.V once more, I'm only planning on doing about two more chapters of her character as I don't want to make this too long.  
**

**Courage of a Flame**

_**Portia's P.O.V**_

It was time: everything was over, all the parades the training and interviews are done and dusted: I could do no more for my tribute in the terms for impression: not that I could imagine Peeta would need help in that area. Smiling I remember how charming he had been the night before with Ceaser and joking with the other Capitol people while he had been watched by Finnick closely, that tiny detail had left a bad taste in my mouth mainly because I meant that Peeta wouldn't have an easy life if he left the arena-When he left the arena that was. After the interview Ceaser had come up to me and congratulated me on such an impressive tribute but I could see the worry lacing his eyes making me give him a sad smile: he had gotten attached to the boy in just a few moments just as I had and that went against all the unwritten rules that he had in place to survive the games.

Zipping up the dress I had chosen to wear today I pick up a stack of Arena approved clothing and head down the hall way to Peeta's room to wake him up. It was a little sad-and worrying- but after this I wouldn't see him until the catacombs. I was going to go see Seneca and then head down to where Peeta would then enter the arena. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door with a firm hand and then enter silently to see Peeta sitting on his still mad and only slightly rumpled bed: he had obviously fallen asleep on top of the covers. I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I walk over and drag my hand through his hair like a mother would and then handed him the clothing.

It was stupid but I thought of him as my son, after I had heard about his own mother and how horrible she was I couldn't help but get attached to him a little: in fact it had caused just a few problems between Cinna and I because Cinna was so attached to Katniss and we were well aware of the fact that our tributes would probably end up either killing each other or only one would walk away from the arena alive. He obviously wanted Katniss to live-I have no idea why all had seen her be to everyone was rude and a bit of a brat if I was honest to myself-and there was no way I hell I didn't want Peeta to walk away after two weeks are over and the victor stands all by their lonesome in the arena.

"Come on…time to face the world" I whisper and then press a kiss to the top of his head closing my eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as I remember how handsome Peeta looked the night before. That was the image I was going to have to keep in my head: not the monster I was sure he was going to become in the arena because no matter who he became in the arena he would always be my kind hearted boy from Twelve who was brave enough to volunteer for someone who wasn't even blood.

Knowing that if I wanted to catch Seneca before he left for the game makers arena I'd have to leave again I pull back and give his cheek a small stroke before walking out the door and heading into the dining room where Effie was going through the motions of laying out the cutlery properly for what I'm sure was the fifth time that morning. I knew that Effie was extremely fond of Peeta, probably to the same degree as I was, it had started when Peeta was so nice to her: the first tribute to ever be nice to her in the six years she had been working as an escort, but as time went on Peeta had wormed his way into her heart and now I'm sure that she was just as terrified for him as I was.

"Peeta's Awake" I say softly as I lay a hand on her shoulder making her hands still and then have her collapse into one of the chairs and sigh softly her immaculate appearance marred by the look of total distress that was on her face. "He'll be out in a moment" it was a warning and advice for her to pull herself together and put on that big Effie smile that Peeta would need to calm him down.

The escort nodded and almost as if flicking a switch her shoulders pulled back and her demeanor became extremely cheery: like normal Effie, giving her shoulder one last pat I take a deep breath and exit the apartment and head through the training center towards the rooms that the Game Makers slept in on the first level-closest to the Game Room-and when I reached the largest suite I took a deep breath and then walked straight in ignoring the need to knock: I wasn't here to be pleasant not in the slightest.

"Seneca" I call out as I close the door behind me, what I was doing wasn't wrong or anything, many stylists went to see the head Game maker to see how he thought their tribute would do but it felt like I was doing something wrong. "I need to talk to you"

The man himself walked out of what I could only guess was the bedroom wearing his signature black and red suit-which was astray probably due to hurrying making me sigh and roll my eyes at his lack of order some things just never changed even from when we were kids. "Portia! I wasn't expecting you…at all" he said wonder in his voice and I could only guess that was because the last time we had really seen one another had been during that interview with Ceaser, the party didn't count mainly because I had been too busy to talk to him at that point.

"I need to talk to you" I say softly, I'm not going to tell him to protect Peeta, that could get him and myself killed if the President ever found out "About my tributes chances" I couldn't make this too emotional: this was business or at least I hoped it was. "About how you think Peeta will do"

Seneca observed me with his beautiful blue eyes-the same damn blue eyes that had caught me that time when I was a blushing fifteen year old, eyes that Peeta had and would eventually use as a weapon just as a certain game maker had-and I knew I was shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. I had never been good with those kinds of looks from Seneca, with his sharp blue eyes it was as if he was staring into your soul and I really didn't want to deal with that. "Portia…you don't have to do this…I already told Cinna earlier what the odds for both district twelve tributes are" he said softly and inwardly I curse at how perceptive Seneca really was.

Somehow he must have been able to see past the mask I was wearing, somehow he must have been able to see that I was terrified for my tribute and that I was coming to him for not just Peeta's odds but for someone just to reassure me that the boy that I had come to love like my own wasn't going to die in the first bloody few minutes of the games. "Please Seneca" I whisper and I hate myself for how my voice cracks and breaks "Just tell me: I need to hear it"

By this time my eyes are squeezed shut and my hands are balling into fists as I try to contain the tears that threatened to escape me and before I can figure out what is taking Seneca to talk to me I'm suddenly pulled into a warm embrace that is strangely familiar and yet not at the same time, the arms around me spoke of the past and a time when I used to dance in the streets late at night after a long day of work. "Portia odds are you're boy is going to make it into the final four" he said softly making me draw a deep breath "After that it's anyone's guess" he said into her hair.

That was the last bit of strength I had and before I could stop myself my hands wound around the other man's back and clutched him tightly as sobs wracked my body. I was just so worried: Peeta could die so easily, the boy I had come to think of as my own could very well die any moment now. Seneca let me cry on him for a good twenty minutes before pushing me back and gave me a kind kiss on the forehead much like the one I had given him when I left the games five year ago and in a roundabout way him as well. "You must have faith in him Portia" the game maker said against my skin making me nod slowly.

He was right, if I only thought of the bad things then how was I to say goodbye to the boy in only a few moments. Taking a steadying breath I look up and cupping his cheek in my warm hand I lean forward and then give the boy who had my heart so long ago one last kiss, pouring nothing but my gratitude and all my affections for him into this one kiss. The truth was that Seneca would always hold my heart like no other man or boy could, he was the only one who could calm me down at this point: not even Cinna who had become so much like my brother in the last few years could calm me down like Seneca could. Pulling back a few moments later I give his cheek one last caress and give him a weak smile.

"I have to go" I whisper softly hoping that he knew that I wished I could talk to him in length, but there was someone who needed me a little more and I needed to be there for them. Stepping back I'm just about to leave when suddenly Seneca catches my worst and spins me around so that he could press his lips a little more forcibly to mine.

This kiss was all nerves and needing reassurance making me smile into in and give him what he needed, Seneca had always had a bad case of the nerves even as a young apprentice and I'm sure that even with the two previous years as Head Game makers under his belt that he was just as nervous as he was on his first day when the two of us met. Only when I was breathless did I step back and then without any words I give my old friend-could I really call him that though?-I backed out of the room and turned on my heel once the door was closed and headed towards the docking bay where I would be taken to the catacombs with my fellow stylists.

When I reached the docking bay I see the stylist who had worked with the male district two tributes and give him a kind smile. I had worked alongside him during my third year with district four when he was the male tribute stylist for the tribute I had worked on. We weren't friends by any means but he was a familiar face just as I was to him, in the world of the games you needed all of them, as many as you could get because now that I was back and a stylist I was never getting back just as he wasn't so you needed that family like atmosphere. When the peacekeeper signaled for us to board the craft I find myself seated next to Cinna thankfully who gives me a nervous smile before entwining our hands together which I give a thankful squeeze.

I knew that the two of us have been a little cold to one another but that was mostly because of our tributes, I wanted Peeta to win with every fibre of my being and Cinna had become very attached to Katniss over the time he had spent with her-how is beyond me I thought the female tribute was a little rude- but at that moment we needed one another just as I needed Cinna after the disaster that had been Annie. So we sit next to one another until we land and suddenly I'm pulled off in another direction to my partner until I'm directed into the room where Peeta who be raised up into the arena. I can see the jacket that I had designed hanging on a coat hanger nearby and I walk over to trace my fingers against the material softly.

Time passed quickly but it must have been half an hour when I saw my door slide back open and Peeta step through, without waiting for a moment I pull the boy into a hug and bury my face in his shoulder as silent sobs wracked my body. It was hard enough sitting in the cold catacomb knowing that my tribute would be killed in a few moments but it was another thing entirely to see Peeta standing in front of me dressed ready for the arena himself.

"I'm gonna be okay Portia I swear" He said urgently and I know deep down it's not just for my benefit: Peeta was just as scared as I was probably more.

Squeezing him tightly I pull back a little "You have to win" I say not giving him any time to protest I continue on "And be careful President Snow still has to reveal his new rule" I say reminding him about the little surprise that no one knew about.

I was about to say something more when I heard the speakers blare to life making me swallow **"One minute" **The automatic voice said and I swallow tightly and turn to the coat hanger and take the red and black waterproof jacket off its rack and turn toward Peeta.

Giving him a weak smile I offer the jacket to him and feel affection run through me when he gives me a nervous smile back and then allows me the honor of helping him into his jacket in what I could only hope would not be the final time in his life. I had to remember to stay positive and that meant I had to imagine dressing Peeta for his victory interview. Once the jacket was on I turn the boy around and press a kiss to the top of his head and wrap him in a hug when suddenly something Finnick had told me once that meant guiding light came into my mind "Remember the evening star" I whisper before I could stop myself and when we both pull back I smile warmly and wipe away the single tear that Peeta had allowed escape his strong facade.

I let Peeta go after that and allow him to step into the glass case where he pressed his hand on its surface right away giving me a warm smile and then he pressed the three middle fingers of his other hand to his lips before raising to me much like the people of his district had during his reaping as he slowly disappeared from view and at the beautiful salute my dam broke and I began sobbing into my hands until he was completely gone from sight. I walked from the room and hopped into the car the peacekeepers had for me with the district two male stylists sitting on the other side of the car. Quickly giving him a smile I sat down and watched as the small screen flickered to life in front of me and I swallow tightly as I realized I would be watching the bloodbath with this semi-stranger.

Shockingly the man reached out and griped my hand giving me a kind smile before turning back to the screen and focusing on Cato his own tribute while my eyes trained on Peeta who was once again looking focused and strong as his gaze narrowed in on his weapons. I take a deep breath and ready myself and the buzzer began: Let the games begin.

* * *

**Thoughts will be nice!  
**

**Next Chapter: Portia through the games.  
**


End file.
